Sassy Girl Dai-chan
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Aomine Daiki is probably the manliest among the Generation of Miracles. But what if he becomes a she?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sassy Girl Dai-chan**

**Ship: I'm not sure yet. It can be AoKi or AoKaga (my favorite OTPs), but I want to try forming new ships. This is some sort of reverse harem anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is created by none other than the great Fujimaki-sama.**

**Note: Pardon for any errors in grammar/spelling/format. I have no idea how they happen. And for some reason, no matter how hard I try to edit them, they just couldn't be edited. XD**

.

.

.

I.

Aomine Daiki is screwed.

All his manly hopes suddenly vanished ever since that fateful morning. His dreams of dating the hottest babes when he gets to college, his dreams of having a busty girlfriend, and all other dreams that are of little importance to anyone but him, all gone.

The only thing he could do now was scream.

Wait, did I just say _**he**_?

Let's correct that. Because Aomine has now become a _**she**_.

That's right.

When Aomine saw himself – oh, sorry, _**herself**_ – on the mirror, the tall, lean and muscular young man was replaced by a smaller, well-endowed young woman with tousled shoulder-length dark blue hair and big, dark blue eyes. She looked inside her pajamas, and even her sex organs became those of the female. The only thing that did not change was her complexion. He skin remained as it was, a radiant, sun-kissed color.

At first, Aomine thought she was hallucinating. Then after a few minutes of slapping and pinching her face, she finally understood that it was her, and what was happening was not a dream.

So she screamed at the top of her lungs. Of course, what came out was a high-pitched screech, the kind of sound you would hear when a girl's hair, or nails, got murdered in the salon.

And when her parents came to check on her, they almost fainted at the sight of their son, er, daughter.

.

.

.

The first thing that Aomine did was to call her childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki. It made sense: Momoi is a girl, and if Aomine consulted his guy friends (the Generation of Miracles, to be precise) they'd probably only laugh at her.

"Aomine-kun?" Momoi spoke groggily through the phone. She must asleep when I called, Aomine thought.

"Satsuki?" Aomine's voice shook in frustration.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Satsuki, it _**me**_, you idiot." Aomine hissed.

"Well, hold on a second." Momoi raised her voice, obviously offended.

"I won't allow any girl to speak to me like that. Who are you?"

Aomine sighed. Of course, Momoi wouldn't know it was her. Not with her shrill voice, anyway.

"Satsuki." She spoke calmly this time. "It's me. Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine-kun?" Momoi asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No." Aomine replied.

"Come over here and see if I'm joking."

.

.

.

When Momoi came to Aomine's house, she has already braced herself to find her childhood buddy laughing at her for falling for his prank.

But she was not prepared to see a petite young lady with curves that rivaled hers.

"Satsuki!" the girl stared at her with big, dark blue eyes that reminded her of a younger, much adorable Dai-chan.

Momoi raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion. To her, the other girl was a threat, especially if Tetsu-kun sees her.

"Uh…who are you?" Momoi asked tentatively.

The blue haired girl heaved a sigh. The pink haired girl wondered if the other girl was Aomine's cousin or something.

"Satsuki." The bluenette spoke.

"It's me. Aomine Daiki. Your childhood friend. Can't you recognize me?"

Momoi stared at her for a moment. Sure, the girl looks like Aomine. But…

"Really." Momoi chuckled, and then shouted. "I'm not falling for your jokes again, Aomine-kun. Where are you?"

"I'm here, right in front of you, Satsuki!" the girl spoke desperately.

"What's your proof?" Momoi retorted. She'd had enough of Aomine's pranks.

The bluenette thought for a minute.

"Let's see…" she said.

"You're an F-cup, and you're obsessed with Tetsu, and I put a frog on your head when we were kids…"

"You can learn that from Aomine-kun."

The other girl finally got pissed for not believing her. "You can't cook like shit."

Momoi furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Only Aomine could criticize her cooking skills like that.

"You really are Aomine-kun." she finally said.

The bluenette nodded at her.

"How did this happen?"

Aomine shrugged. "I dunno."

Momoi sighed. How unfortunate that Aomine's brains did not change.

"How can we do something about your condition when we don't even know how you got changed?"

"Hey," Aomine said defensively, "I thought you are the smart one between the two of us."

Momoi pouted. "I may have the brains, but solving mysterious gender-bending issues is not my forte."

Aomine moaned and slumped into the couch, looking hopeless. She had no idea how she turned into a girl. How could she expect Satsuki to give her a solution?

Momoi sat beside her, also discouraged. "Gomen, Aomine-kun."

"It's not your fault." Aomine gave her a melancholy smile.

Momoi smiled back. "I guess the only thing we could do right now is to adapt to your situation, at least until we can find the solution."

Aomine nodded in agreement. "How can we do that? I'm used to being a guy."

Momoi giggled her childhood friend. Aomine eyed her suspiciously. She knew her pink-haired friend is up to something.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, minna!**

**I haven't decided which ship I should make: I like AoKaga very much, and AoKi was my first OTP. AkaAo on the other hand, is something fresh and kinda fun ship to make.**

**Well, screw it, I can decide on that late on, no? I'm still in chapter 2 anyway.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

II.

Much to Aomine's surprise, none of his team mates found her situation hilarious. If anything, they were all in distress. Especially the captain, Akashi Seijuuro. He was infuriated: without their power forward, how can Teiko defend its title as champion in the basketball league?

"How did this happen?" Akashi asked. His voice betrayed a hint of anger towards Aomine, who immediately noticed it by instinct.

Aomine stared at the redhead. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't ask for this, you know."

The Generation of Miracles had gathered in the club room that afternoon for an emergency meeting. Obviously, the emergency was Aomine herself.

Unbeknownst to Aomine, her team mates had various reactions toward her mysterious gender swapping.

'**Did Aominecchi just pout? Cute!'** thought the blonde small forward of the team, Kise Ryouta. He grinned from ear to ear at the sight of female Aomine.

'**That's your punishment for looking at indecent pictures of women.'** Midorima Shintaro spoke in his head.

'**Mine-chin looks as sweet as a chocolate…'** Murasakibara Atsushi thought dreamily.

From the looks of it, only Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuuro were sane enough to worry about Aomine's condition.

"Aomine-kun," spoke Kuroko, "have you felt anything weird yesterday?"

Aomine shook her head. "None. I actually felt great. I even played street basketball with some guys after practice."

"Are you sure nothing went wrong?" Akashi inquired.

Aomine shook her head once more.

"You can't just become a girl overnight for no reason!" the redhead suddenly snapped.

Thre bluenette girl jumped, shocked at the captain's showing of frustration. Her other team mates were also surprised. Akashi Seijuuro has never lost his temper like this before.

"But I really don't know how it happened." Aomine's voice was already quivering in fear.

Silence filled the entire room. Akashi stared at the petite, tanned bombshell of a bluenette that used to be a guy. Deep inside, the redhead was very confused. They had just lost Aomine Daiki, their unstoppable power forward and ace: now standing before him was a lovely young lady who was shaking in fear at the sight of him.

He just could not take it.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. He closed his eyes to meditate on the issue for about a minute.

"We have no choice but to adapt." The captain spoke vaguely to no one in particular.

Aomine, being an idiot that she was, raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Akashi sighed. "We have no choice but to enter the league without you, Daiki. It's men's basketball, after all."

"What?" it was Aomine's turn to be furious.

"Are you kicking me out of the team?"

"I didn't say that." Not even Akashi have the heart to kick Aomine out of the basketball team. The captain knew how much of a basketball addict she was. Moreover, he knew how much Aomine wanted to encounter a strong opponent in the court.

"You're just not going to play games with us. Not while you're a girl, anyway."

'**What's wrong with you?'** Akashi thought. He could see that Aomine was in a broken state: her midnight blue eyes were glistening with tears that she had been trying to hold back. In her female body Aomine looked so frail, so vulnerable. For a moment, Akashi felt like holding her hands just to comfort her.

'**What?'** Akashi's face contorted into a scowl. He did not expect such thoughts to come into his mind.

"Damn it!"

The red-haired captain instantly snapped back into reality by Aomine's sudden outburst of emotion. She stormed out of the club room, leaving all of her team mates staring at her in disbelief.

"I think Mine-chin is crying." Murasakibara spoke slowly.

.

.

.

Aomine could not help but feel pissed. At everyone, including herself. How could she allow herself to look so weak in front of the guys? She got devastated when the captain told her she could not play in the basketball league with them. Akashi did not say that she will get kicked out of the club, but if Aomine remained a girl forever, her Teiko basketball days are over.

Upset and lost, Aomine sulked at her most favorite place to hang out: the school rooftop.

She sat on the floor with her arms hugging her knees, as if a kid seeking comfort from her favorite stuffed toy. She gazed at the afternoon sky wistfully, enjoying the temporary peace given by her isolation.

"I knew I'll find you here."

Aomine was immediately pulled back into reality by Momoi, who was already standing beside her, carrying a paper bag.

"How are you, Dai-chan?" She asked while smiling mischievously at her childhood buddy.

"Dai-chan?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. It has been ages since she last used that nickname on him.

Momoi sat beside the bluenette.

"I think it suits you, now that you're a girl." Momoi said.

Aomine winced. "Just call me Aomine-kun, Satsuki. Seriously."

"No way. Dai-chan sounds cuter." Momoi pouted. She then handed the paper bag to the other girl.

"What's this?" Aomine asked as she opened the bag. Inside were a blue buttoned-up blouse, a while cardigan, a dark blue skirt, and a drak blue ribbon.

"Your new uniform." Momoi answered the question.

"Eh?" Aomine blurted out, flabbergasted. "Hell no!"

"Whether you like it or not," Momoi said insistently, "you're going to wear that. You look ridiculous wearing your old uniform."

Aomine stared at herself. She was wearing her old uniform, the one she had when she was a guy. It felt really big: her shirt was ill-fitting, and her pants were too long that it almost sagged to the ground. Aomine looked like a kid wearing her parents' clothes.

"But why do I have to wear a skirt?" the bluenette could not help but complain.

"Because Dai-chan is now a girl." Momoi giggled.

"Shut up."

"But it's the truth. You have to deal with it. You're a girl now, and you will be like that until we find out what had happened to you." Momoi's laughter faded.

"You have no choice, Dai-chan, but to adapt."

Aomine looked at her through lonely, dark blue eyes.

"They're kicking me out of the team." She said downheartedly.

'**When was the last time he looked this sweet?'** Momoi thought. She recalled Aomine when he was a child.

"No, they won't!" Momoi chuckled, a bit too cheerfully. "There's no way they'll do that to you. You may not be able to participate in the games for a while, but you're still part of the team!"

"But…"

"We all know how much you love basketball, Dai-chan." Momoi smiled at her.

"Keep your head up! You may have turned into a girl, but that does not change the fact that you're Aomine Daiki, the basketball-loving idiot. Am I right?"

Aomine grinned at her, finally cheered up.

"Right." Dai-chan said with a bright smile.

.

.

.

**I hope you leave constructive reviews. Sorry for the grammatical errors, they are not made on purpose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Domo!**

**Thanks for the follows favorites and reviews. I really appreciate your suggestions. As for now, I'm on the experimentation stage, testing OTPs, seeing which shall sink and which shall not.**

**I'm starting with Aomine x Akashi and Aomine x Kise.**

**I hope you leave a review, and tell me what you think of the shippings.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

Akashi was in a dark mood while watching the rest of the basketball team practice. The sudden turn of events yesterday made him think deeply. This was an unusual gesture: Akashi has always been calm, at least in front of others. To be seen in a state of tension was a sign of being a weak leader, Akashi believed. But he seemed to have forgotten the idea at that time.

"Akashi."

Akashi jolted in surprise. He was not used to Aomine's female voice just yet.

"Daiki." The redhead stared in awe. Aomine was wearing Teiko Middle School's female uniform. Her dark blue skirt was short enough to reveal a pair of tanned, sexy legs. Her blue blouse wasn't fully buttoned, so she slightly revealed cleavage.

'_**Cleavage?'**_Akashi tried to shake the word out of his mind.

"Um…" Aomine could not find the words she wanted to say.

"…the ribbon." Akashi mumbled absentmindedly.

"Huh?"

"You did not wear the ribbon."

"Oh." Aomine looked downwards at her blouse.

"Sorry. I forgot."

"At least button your blouse properly." Akashi scolded her.

Aomine pouted. "The ribbon suffocates me."

'_**What's with that expression?'**_ Akashi wondered to himself.

'_**And how can a person get suffocated by a ribbon?'**_

His eyes went back to the improperly buttoned blouse.

'_**Oh…'**_

If Aomine had noticed the captain blush while staring at her bum, she probably had ignored it.

"Can I tell you something?" Aomine asked.

The redhead immediately got out of his reverie.

"What is it?" Akashi said.

Aomine breathed deeply, before saying, "Please don't kick me out of the team."

"Don't what?"

"I want to be a part of the basketball team. Please don't kick me out."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Akashi folded his arms across his chest.

"I will not kick you out of this club. You just can't play in the league because you're a girl."

"But I'm no longer useful since I can no longer play…"

Akashi sighed. _**'So that's your problem…'**_

"Look. Momoi is a girl, and she doesn't play games, but she is still very useful to the team."

"But that's because she's got the brains! She's the intelligence agent of the team." Aomine looked so lost, like a kitten in need of its mother.

"I'm sure you can do something to help us." Akashi spoke encouragingly, a once in a blue moon event.

Aomine was not used to encouragement, so she quickly brightened up and smiled. And because she was a girl, her smile was not like the one she used to have. It was a sweet and beautiful smile, and it caught Akashi off guard.

Of course, Akashi did not show how stunned he was.

.

.

.

So the days of Aomine Dai-chan has started. She slowly adapted to womanhood, although occasionally her personality would become like the outgoing guy she used to be. While she was slowly getting comfortable with her new sex, the rest of the Generation of Miracles felt otherwise. Even Momoi felt slightly uneasy; every now and then she would forget that it was Aomine Daiki who was practicing with Kuroko. She would only see a gorgeous, tanned babe who was seducing her Tetsu-kun.

Who can blame her?

"Do it again, Tetsu."

Aomine watched as Kuroko practiced dribbling. Although the Phantom Sixth Man was mainly a master of passing, she decided to help him improve his basic moves. Shooting was out of the question: no matter how hard Kuroko tried, he just could not shoot a pinball into a black hole.

"Too slow!" Aomine stood at the side of the basketball court, wearing a black tank top, a pair of white shorts and sports shoes. She folded her arms across her chest. She looked slightly exasperated not because Kuroko was not doing any better, but rather because she could not play one-on-one to teach him lessons.

Kuroko, meanwhile, was shedding sweat (and some tears) just to improve his basketball skills.

"You're giving Kurokocchi a hard time, Aominecchi." Kise spoke as he approached Aomine.

The tanned bluenette did not glance at the blond guy, but she frowned. "You think so?"

"I think so."

Aomine sighed. She did not realize that she was throwing her frustration at Kuroko.

"Tetsu." She said. "Let's just continue this tomorrow."

"What?" Kuroko stopped. He stared at Aomine with sad, sky blue puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Tetsu. Improvement does not happen overnight." Aomine spoke sternly.

Kuroko left the gym with his head hung low, either due to fatigue or disappointment.

Kise looked at Aomine worryingly. "Is this about you not playing in the championship?"

"I feel so useless." Aomine said sulkily.

"Don't be like that, Aominecchi!" Kise shouted encouragingly.

"You're helping everyone during practice."

"But…" Aomine frowned. "I don't think I can play basketball anymore."

Kise pouted in annoyance. He did not want Aomine, a person whom he looked up to, lose heart all of a sudden. He picked up a basketball and tossed it to Aomine, who almost dropped it upon catching.

"One-on-one?" Kise asked with a smile.

Aomine stared at the ball, then at the tall blond. "But I…"

"It doesn't matter if you're a girl!" Kise's smile widened into a grin.

"Haven't you heard of WNBA before? Come on!"

Her spirit finally uplifted, Aomine decided to play one-on-one against Kise. At first, the blonde got the upper hand, as he easily managed to get past her defense. But soon Aomine learned of the new abilities she acquired now that she's a girl: she became lighter, thus her natural agility has improved. Sure, her strength was cut down a little, but her skills (which were still within her, much to her surprise) made up for it. She also became much flexible, and her instincts were stronger (women's intuition, Momoi would explain to her later on).

Kise on the other hand, could not help but be amazed at her.

"Darn." Kise sat on the floor, exhausted. Their one-on-one match ended, 11 to 6, in favor of Aomine.

Aomine stood close to the 3-point line while dribbling the basketball.

"Hey, Kise." She said. "You did not lose on purpose, did you?"

"What?" Kise whined.

"You did not hold back because I'm a girl." Aomine made a smooth, three point shot.

"Did you?"

Kise scowled. "You can't be serious. I barely caught up with you while you were running."

Aomine gave him a melancholy smile.

"Sorry. I guess I still lack confidence." She sighed and then she sat down beside the blonde.

Kise finally got a chance to inspect the female Aomine up close. He glanced at her and took in her features – her midnight blue hair tied up into a ponytail, showing her strong but feminine facial structure; a perfectly tanned skin that suited her slim but lithe limbs; striking midnight blue eyes that would not let you go once you stare at them…

'And lips that seem to invite any guy to kiss her.'

Kise gulped. When Aomine was a guy, he was like his role model in sports. But now that Aomine is a girl…

'Something's wrong with me…'

"What's wrong, Kise?" Aomine asked, wondering why the blond guy became quiet.

"Eh?" Kise's face went red. 'I must have been staring at her for too long.' He thought.

"N-nothing's wrong, Aominecchi!"

He quickly got up, hoping that the girl would not notice that he was blushing.

"I'm g-gonna take a s-shower." He stammered.

Aomine stood up as well. "I think I need to clean up myself too. Let's go to the shower room together."

Kise's face got redder, and he began to sweat profusely.

"You can't be serious, Aominecchi! W-we can't go to the shower t-together!"

"Ah." Aomine grinned teasingly. "Because I'm now a girl? Don't tell me you aren't used to ladies, Kise. And you call yourself a chick magnet?"

"B-but taking a shower together with a girl – it's an adult thing, Aominecchi!"

'Who says anything about taking a shower together? The shower room has ten separate cublicles.' Aomine thought, and she could not suppress a lighthearted laughter.

"All right then." She said with a naughty smile.

"You go take a shower first. But hurry up – or else I'll come in with only a towel on."

That evening, Kise took a shower in three minutes, ten seconds.

.

.

.

That's my chapter 3! I hope you give me a review so that I know what you think of the first two pairings I showed you.

Next chapter's an experiment with…well, let me think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there!**

**I'm sorry updating took so long. You see, a typhoon ravaged our country (nothing unusual about that, honestly) and rotational brownout had hindered me from uploading files en masse.**

**But hey, a new chapter is here!**

**The next OTPs for my experimental stage are MidoMine and MuraMine (I didn't use the Ao, because a friend of mine thinks that MuraMine sounds cute). Please tell me what you think of these ships after reading.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

Midorima was in a pensive mood that early morning. He was mulling over what Akashi had told him before the beginning of the first period.

The two of them had a secret meeting in one of the laboratories that time.

"We need to do something about Daiki." Akashi said out of the blue.

Midorima eyed the red-haired captain thoughtfully. Akashi looked distraught, which is not a usual phenomenon. The redhead also seemed to lack sleep recently.

The shooting guard of Teiko had no idea that Aomine changing into a girl would have such an effect to the captain.

"As long as Daiki remains a girl, we don't have a power forward." Akashi heaved a sigh.

"In any case, we need to come up with a plan."

"You want to replace Aomine?" Midorima asked, arching an eyebrow. Aomine is not going to like this news.

"Daiki is irreplaceable." Akashi spoke in an uncharacteristically firm tone. But his eye showed a hint of concern – a hint of fear – which Midorima could not fathom.

"But…we need someone who can also become as strong as the other Miracles…"

"I see." Midorima pushed his eyeglasses closer to his face. "We need someone good enough to take Aomine's place, at least until he returns to his original sex. However…"

There was grimness in Midorima's voice which the captain disliked.

"We have no idea when it'll happen. What if Aomine's condition is permanent?"

For a moment, Midorima had thought he noticed Akashi tensed upon hearing his question.

"Let's…" the redhead paused for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Let's…just concentrate on searching for a good player among the other first string members…"

.

.

.

Midorima could not believe how troubled everyone was about what happened to Aomine. It seemed that the captain was the one who was most affected by the situation. He looked as if Teiko is doomed without its ace.

Truth be told, Midorima did not mind whether Aomine became a girl. Nonetheless, he was curious as to how, and most importantly why, Aomine had changed all of a sudden. Was it by some kind of curse? Midorima believed in fate, but magic and occultism never occurred in his rather rational mind. The only explanation he could accept by now was that the tanned bluenette had offended God, and is now paying the price.

He kept on pondering about it, even as he entered the boys' rest room.

What snapped him out of his thoughts was the girl who was standing by the sink, her midnight blue eyes staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Aomine?!" Midorima was more or less horrified at the sight of her. He even checked the sign on the door to make sure he came into the right place.

Aomine glanced at him while she was fiddling with the collar of her blouse. "Oh. 'Morning."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the girls' lavatory?"

"What?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"No way in hell. Satsuki's gonna kill me." She suddenly gave a short chuckle.

"She thinks I'm using my new body to my advantage by sneaking into the ladies' rest room."

'_**Makes sense',**_ Midorima thought, although he still found the female Aomine's presence in the men's room awkward.

"Hey." Aomine was having a hard time doing her blouse. "Mind if you help me with the tie? Akashi got angry at me because I didn't wear it yesterday…"

Midorima wondered why on earth Akashi would get angry about such an irrelevant thing. Neither does he have any idea why would he help the female Aomine button her blouse and put on her tie.

Nevertheless, he went and helped her with her improperly worn top.

'_**Still a slob even if he has turned into a girl…'**_

One by one he rearranged the buttons of her blouse. As he did his knuckles accidentally pressed against her chest. He could feel the warmth of her smooth skin as he inadvertently touched her. His fingers began to shake when the back of his hand accidentally felt the top of her breasts.

'_**What is going on with me?' **_He thought in utter frustration.

Beads of sweat began to pour from his forehead when he caught a glimpse of the female bluenette's underwear.

'_**Black lace bra…wait, why am I staring?'**_ his face went scarlet.

It was lucky of him that Aomine, being an unsuspecting idiot, simply waited for him to get done. Midorima quickly buttoned her blouse up to her neck, then helped her tie the ribbon round her neck.

"That's better." Aomine grinned at Midorima once the guy was done with the tie. Her big, midnight blue eyes and sweet smile disarmed Midorima, and for a moment he only stood there looking at his unwary team mate.

'_**With that bow tie around her neck, she looks like a gift waiting to be unwrapped…'**_

The thought of 'unwrapping' the female Aomine sent a thousand images in his mind.

Before he got into any trouble, Midorima suddenly dragged Aomine and put her outside the men's room.

"Oi!" Aomine was apparently annoyed. She wanted to confront Midorima for suddenly pushing her out of the lavatory, but the guys quickly closed the door and locked it.

Inside the men's rest room, Midorima heaved a sigh. He was glad to be alone in that room, without the beautiful and naïve team mate of his.

He really needed to relieve himself at that very moment.

.

.

.

The basketball team's practice menu that afternoon involved running around the indoor court for 200 times. This was twice the amount the first string members usually take, but it was actually an unstated punishment from Akashi because he caught them making a pass at the female Aomine.

Aomine, who had no idea that his team mates were currently being tormented by the captain, simply joined in.

"Get moving, slow pokes!" The female bluenette shouted enthusiastically as she jogged ahead of his team mates.

The first string, who were already tired after running 50 laps, were uplifted all of a sudden.

"HAI!"

"Looks like Dai-chan's doing well at persuading the other guys in training." Momoi was observing from the court side, along with Akashi.

"Even Tetsu-kun seems to catch up now…"

Akashi, however, looked unimpressed. His eyes drilled holes on the members who were jogging with Aomine.

'_**Sure, Daiki is helping Tetsuya a lot because they are friends, but these perverts…'**_

Momoi stole a sidelong look at the redhead, and shuddered at what she saw. Akashi was in his darkest of moods, the kind of mood which signals that he was about to commit murder.

He suddenly stood up.

"Daiki, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Shintaro, Ryota. Take a break." He said promptly.

"As for the rest of you…run a hundred more laps afterwards."

"EH?!" the first string members were aghast.

.

.

.

"He seems pretty harsh on everyone today." Aomine muttered as she and the other Miracles took a break.

"Nah…Akachin is just annoyed." answered Murasakibara through a mouthful of maiubo.

The female bluenette and the lazy giant were sitting on the bench along with Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima. Akashi and Momoi were still keeping an eye on the rest of the team who were still practicing; somehow Aomine had noticed the captain smile at the first string members as they were about to die of exhaustion.

"What is he pissed off about?" Aomine asked.

Murasakibara shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really care, for as long as it's not me he's angry at."

Aomine glanced upon the guy and winced. Murasakibara returned the look with a bored expression on his face.

"Well…" she sighed. "I guess you're right. Better them than us."

Murasakibara nodded absentmindedly, and said something that was unrelated to their topic.

"Nee, Minechin. You've become smaller, you know."

A vein pulsed in Aomine's temple. Somehow the word 'smaller' had a sting on its end when it is spoken by a big guy like Murasakibara.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked calmly. Deep inside, she felt utterly insulted. She thought the purple haired giant was underestimating her strength in basketball now that she's a girl.

'_**You wanna play one-on-one, punk?'**_

Murasakibara, on the other hand, was thinking of something else.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how lighter you've become now…"

As an idiot, Aomine's irritation dissipated and she began to get curious as well.

"Now that you've said it," she tapped her chin in deep thought (a very cute gesture, thought Murasakibara), "I don't know. But I am sure I've lost a lot of weight…" she suddenly came up with an idea.

"Why don't you try and carry me, Atsushi? If you could easily lift me up then I might be as light as Satsuki at the very least."

Murasakibara simply nodded in agreement.

They both got up from the bench, earning a baffled look from the other Miracles.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko said. "The captain wants you to take a break."

"Don't worry." Aomine grinned. "We're just playing."

Midorima frowned, sensing something stupid was about to happen. "What are you idiots up to?"

With his big but powerful hands, Murasakibara held Aomine's hips and effortlessly lifted her as high as he can. Everyone was surprised at this, of course, save Aomine who looked as excited as a kid in an amusement park.

"It's so high!" she shouted happily.

"I can easily shoot from here. Cool!"

Murasakibara eyed the laughing, smiling tanned petite girl whom he had carried as easily as a doll/ there was not much to read in his face, but he was surely fond of what he was doing.

"Hey, Atsushi, can you take me closer to the hoop? I want to do a slamdunk at this height."

Murasakibara was known to be a lazy person who rarely gets excited about doing a task, but at that moment he was very willing to do what he was told. With one arm he held Aomine whom he had perched on his right shoulder, and together they went to make shots at one of the hoops in the court.

That afternoon, every guy in the club wished they were as tall as him.

.

.

.

**And that's the fourth chapter! **

**So…what do you guys think?**

**Next chap will tell AoKuro and (the ever popular) AoKaga.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW **


End file.
